goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Pees at Anastasia and Kal's Graves and Gets Grounded
At the graveyard, TJ and the Gang were at Anastasia and Kal's graves, and they were sobbing. TJ and the Gang: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TJ: I miss Anastasia and Kal so much. This is so sad! Vince: I know, Teej. They're good friends to us! Spinelli: And we are all going to miss them. Gretchen: I agree Spinelli. Mikey: Me too. Gus: Yeah, this is tragic. TJ: Come on, guys. Let's go to Floppy Burger and get something to eat. That'll cheer us up. Spinelli: Good idea, TJ. Let's go. So TJ and the Gang walked away, and then Gelman came. Gelman: Okay, the coast is clear. I'm going to pee at Anastasia and Kal's graves. Hahahahahahahaha! This is going to be fun! Then Gelman started to pee at Anastasia and Kal's graves, and soon he finished doing it. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that, Anastasia and Kal! I hope no one can revive Anastasia and Kal! Heh heh heh! I hope they burn in hell! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, much to Gelman's horror. They were furious. TJ: Gelman, how dare you pee at Anastasia and Kal's graves?! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that. That's gross! Spinelli: You know peeing at Anastasia and Kal's graves is very inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! Gretchen: Yeah, you know it's disrespectful! Mikey: And now, their graves are ruined because of you! Gus: That's it, you're in big trouble, Gelman! I'm taking you home to your parents right now! TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen and Mikey, fetch some water buckets to wash Anastasia and Kal's graves! TJ: Don't worry, Gus! Vince: We'll wash Anastasia and Kal's graves for you! Gus glared to Gelman. Gus: And after this, you will watch King Bob and his Sceptres at the concert! Come with me now! Gus sent Gelman home. When Gelman got home, Gelman's dad was dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh no! Please tell me Gelman caused trouble! Gus: Gelman did cause trouble. He peed at Anastasia and Kal's graves, and now they're ruined because of him. Now my friends have to wash Anastasia and Kal's graves because of Gelman. Gelman's dad was extremely angry. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, I can't believe you peed at Anastasia and Kal's graves! You know it's inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, Anastasia and Kal's graves are ruined because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer and no video games! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you, Gus Griswald! I wish you were dead! Gelman's dad and Gus glared to Gelman. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you swear at Gus and wish he was dead?! Gus: That's being disrespectful, I'm telling pop on you! Gelman's dad: I agree with Gus. That's so freaking it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded for an extra day! CAST Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumeberg Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff